Behind Closed Doors
by Inappropriate Goat
Summary: One Shot! See what happens behind closed doors at the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix.


A/N Hey this is my first fic. Be Kind and Enjoy!

At number 12 Grimwald Place the Order had just adjourned from its weekly meeting. Minerva McGonagall was getting up to head back to Hogwarts but before she could leave the house an invisible hand grabbed her and pulled her into and empty coat closet next to the door. She started to scream but couldn't due to the oversized lemon drop that had immediately been placed into her mouth. After a minute or so it had dissolved. Minerva looked about herself to see if she could see him, but she couldn't.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, show your self. What are you thinking? Someone could have seen you. Especially one of the children... you know they hang about the door while a meeting is going on." Minerva screeched in a hushed voice.  
  
Albus made himself visible and replied with a mischievous twinkle in is blue eyes, "Why Minnie what are talking about? Molly shooed the children upstairs much earlier and if some one saw you go into the coat closet they would only assume you went inside to get your coat. That is why you came in here was it not?"  
  
"Of course I didn't come in here to get my coat you pulled me in here and why are you calling me Minnie? You have never called me that before and why are we in here?"  
  
"My dear Minnie, do you not like the name? I could call you Princess, or Kitten... that would suit or maybe just maybe Tiger...grrrrrr"  
  
"Albus I do not believe that Tiger will go over in staff meetings to well. If any one else calls me Minnie I will be forced to show you the error of your ways, and why are we in here... certainly we could have this discussion in your office."  
  
"We could have this conversations in my office back at school but when you live in the school it is more fun to snog is someone else's coat closet... I wonder if we'll be caught." He replied with a smirk.  
  
Mulling this over Minerva replied with a giggle, "Why Alby what would make you think that I am that kind of girl?"  
  
Before Minerva could get another word out Albus kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but just as he started to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck initiating another kiss. This kiss sharing all the passion love and desire she felt for the man that had been her husband for over 50 years.  
  
He leaned in and pushed her back against the wall. When she felt the wall her legs came up and entwined themselves around Albus' waist and with a flick of his hand the only thing separating the two lovers was a thin silk camisole. Albus reached his hand under the soft material and fingered the red lace underwear Minerva always wore for these occasions.  
  
"Ah my dear if I am not mistaken I don't believe that our meeting here today was a total surprise to you?"  
  
"Mmmm" Was all she could say as he slid his fingers under the lacy panties and along the warm soft moist crevice that was the meaning of meaning of meeting in this closet.  
  
Upon feeling his fingers enter Minerva's knees weakened causing her to slide down Albus' body onto his fully erect desire.  
  
"Oh Minnie" was all she heard as he waved his hand the floor was covered in red and gold down blankets. Albus laid her down on her back then kneeling between her legs. Leaning over he buried his face in the small patch of black hair that lay between her legs. He slowly dragged his tongue over her inner thighs while nipping at the sensitive skin and also massaging her breasts with his hand and toying with her nipples until they became hard with her need of him. When she moaned for more Albus inserted two of his fingers inside of her moving them back in forth in an effort of please her.  
  
"More Albus more" she groaned in ragged breaths. He could no longer deny himself the need he felt to be inside her. Albus climbed on top of her replacing his fingers with the evidence of his need.  
  
"Oh Albus" she screamed when he entered her as she raised her hips to meet him more fully. Their breathing grew ragged as their passion grew. Finally in a magical lightning storm they came hand grabbing for more when their passion was released. Together they just laid there holding each other lightly kissing.  
  
Soon voices could be heard on the other side of the door. "No Harry dear I don't know where your winter cloak is. Why don't you check the coat closet?" Molly Weasley asked. Albus and Minerva stared at each other frozen in fear and bracing for the worst when Mad Eye Moody's voice met their ears.  
  
"No no lad your cloak is not in the closet and by all means don't go in there"  
  
"Why can't I go in there Professor?"  
  
"Believe me Potter of the horrors of war that I have ever seen I don't think that I will ever recover from seeing what I just saw in that closet now." Alastor told Harry as the went into the drawing room.  
  
With that Albus laughed put up some wards on the door and fell asleep with his wife.


End file.
